


Birthday Baaash

by masterinkblaster



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rabbits, Rams, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sheep, Vaginal Fingering, yak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterinkblaster/pseuds/masterinkblaster
Summary: When three rams get wild and rowdy during a birthday party at the Mystic Spring Oasis, Judy Hopps is on the case! Can she hope to subdue these drunken sheep, or is this case more than she can handle?A commissioned story written by Sparrow Wolfess of Custom Prose!





	Birthday Baaash

Woolter smiles as his friends Jesse and Doug, fellow rams and co-workers of his, tie a blindfold around his face.

“Seriously, guys, where are we going?” Woolter asks, chuckling a bit nervously as his friends guide him by the shoulders. He reaches out and feels a car before him. “You guys got me a car?”

“No, this is my car… hop in, though! We’re going _to_ your surprise!” Doug says, snickering to Jesse who helps Woolter get into the car.

Jesse peeks in through Woolter’s window, “Yeah, it’ll be a blast! Don’t you worry, man!”

 

Blindfolded and feeling a little excited, Woolter can’t feel too much other than the feel of the slightly bumpy ride on the way to his birthday surprise. The car makes a few turns, left and right, making Woolter sway along with the turns, but overall, the ride is smooth.

“Just you wait ‘til we get to this place,” Jesse says, smirking through a sly tone, “It’s going to knock your horns off, buddy.”

“Oh yeah, this place is top of the charts!” Doug smiles, “You’ll love it so much, man – I bet we’ll have to fight ya just to get you to leave.”

“We’ll see about that,” Woolter smiles, “You guys though… such good friends, I’m sure it’ll be awesome!”

 

After a few minutes of driving and in-car banter and joking amongst friends, the car comes to a full stop.

“Here we are!” Jesse chuckles a bit, hopping out of the car and getting Woolter from the back. Doug joins them as he closes his car door and rushes to Woolter’s left, helping to guide him to his birthday surprise. Helping Woolter through the door, Jesse snickers as he rips the blindfold off Woolter’s eyes.

Woolter opens his eyes and looks to his friends, who are wearing nothing but the wool on their backs.

“What? What’s… oh _no_ , no, no!” Woolter looks up and sees Yax, the owner of the “naturalist” naturist club called Mystic Springs Oasis. Every member of the club is often seen nude, and due to a few new rule adjustments, Woolter is required to remove his clothes before entering.

“No way, guys… I’m not getting naked!” Woolter turns around to leave, but Jesse and Doug take him by the shoulders and stop him.

“Come on, it’s a birthday present!” Jesse says.

“Yeah, man! Come on. Work’s been stressin’ ya, you’re turning forty, learn to relax!” Doug says, “Besides… ya can’t go in like that.”

“Ch’yeah… we have a new rule enforced, little wooly dude,” Yax says, parting the dreadlocks before his eyes to see Woolter, “In order to not harsh the cool, the zen, or the mellow of other club members, all clients heading to the oasis are required to disrobe the polyester and place them into the basket near the doorway.”

Woolter looks over to the right, seeing a pile of laundry just sprawled all over with some flies buzzing around a pair of boxers.

“Nope!” Woolter says, turning around and heading out.

“No, man!” Doug says, catching up to Woolter, “Come on… this cost a lot to get an Oasis pass for the three of us! At least do it for Jesse? Was his idea.”

Woolter sighs, looking over at Jesse, who waves happily, beckoning him over, dancing a bit in his rather hidden nude. His gray wool bounces like fresh cotton as he swings his hips, flaunting the nudist freedom.

“Fine… but just this once. And not a word of this to _anybody_ at work!”

“You got it. Get in there, buddy!” Doug says, pushing Woolter softly toward the yak.

“We’ll… ugh… okay… let’s go,” Woolter says, removing his clothes and adding them to the basket near the door. The three rams stand in a close huddle, looking like simple farm sheep gathered for herding. As they enter the back, many club members can be seen doing yoga, soaking in small ponds and small pits of mud. The only sound that can be heard is silence, peaceful sounds of nature, and the quiet, friendly chattering of other animals enjoying some saké.

“Well, at least they got booze… Alright, what’re we doing?”  Woolter asks.

“Well, it’s your birthday. We have all day, so it’s whatever you wanna do!” Jesse says. “Maybe a soak in the koi pond, eh?”

“Eh, sure… why not? That sounds nice, actually,” Woolter smiles, nodding. He follows his friends to the koi pond. Dipping his toe in the water, Jesse submerges himself completely, and soon, the other two follow.

A koi leaps out of the pond and into a teacup of water, “Here you go, guys. I was done anyway,” he says calmly, scooting away in his cup.

Woolter watches the fish scoot around, the sound of his cup against the stone walkway growing quieter. He relaxes himself and allows his black wool to fluff up in the water. He can feel it on his skin, and it’s been a while since he was able to feel cool all over.

“Man, let me tell you… it’s been a long time. I’d sheer down, but I know none of you would recognize me! And I don’t know anyone who needs a sweater.” Woolter chuckles, his friends laughing in response.

“Huh, yeah… we all look kinda the same when we sheer down, don’t we?” Jesse thinks aloud.

“Yeah, we do. It’s so weird. It’s like we’re just supposed to duke it out around then. Like… who… is _who_ , am I right?” Doug says, laughing.

“Right?!” Woolter laughs along. _You know, this isn’t so bad. What was I worried about? I might just join this club permanently. This pond is so nice!_ “Hey… how about some drinks, guys? I’ll…”

“Nope! It’s your birthday, Woolter,” Doug smiles, “Jesse bought the day pass, and I’m buyin’ drinks!”

An ostrich struts by, a towel over her wing and a tray on her back, “I heard someone talking about a drink?”

“Perfect timing! Birthday boy here’s a bit thirsty. Heard the saké here is to die for,” Doug says.

“Oh, sir… we don’t promote things to die for, this saké is very much worth living for,” she winks, proud of her own clever comeback. “Here you are!” the ostrich says, lowering the tray to the ground with her beak. Three cups are presented to them, empty, but quite quickly, a chimpanzee comes over with a bottle and a few towels.

“This is great,” Woolter says, “Thank you, guys. I have no idea how this day could get any better!”

After a few drinks, Woolter can already feel the effects of the saké. He feels warm, even while being in the cool pond. His friends sound silly, mumbling drunken words and playing with each other’s wool. Woolter sinks under the pond and hiccups, releasing a bubble, following it back up to the surface.

“D-do you know… what this party needs?” Jesse slurs. “We need… suh-sexy sheeps…sheepses.” he babbles, drunkenly reaching over to Doug and molding his wet wool on his chest to look like large breasts. “Hey, uh… Doug… Doug-ette? Douganne? Ba-a-arbra!” he bleats as he snorts, laughing.

“Whoa… oh, my God!” Doug says, looking down, “I have… I have boobs!” his vision is blurry as he looks up to Woolter and Jesse who can’t stop laughing. The rams’ hearing is a bit fuzzy, so they end up having to raise their voices. “Oh, wow… I’ve always… a-always wanted… fur-wool… b-boobs! Ba-a-a-boo-oo-oo-oobs,” he bleats, drunkenly sounding out his slurred words to his laughing, drunken friends. “You wanna touch ‘em? They’re kinda real. Come on!”

Woolter reaches his hand out and cops a feel of Doug’s wool-chest, “Oh, man, I’m so wasted…” he snickers. Looking at Doug, his drunken mind changes Doug’s appearance. He begins to look more and more like a female. “Oh… you’re really pretty…”

“Ah, haha… er, Woolter?” Doug slurs, “Woolter, you’re drunk, man… gimme your keys.”

“You drove, though!” Jesse laughs, “Aw, come on… lett’im touch yer… yer big ol’ boobies, he’s the birthday boy,” Jesse says, joining Woolter in caressing the wool-breasts.

“Guys…” Doug laughs, “Stop it, you’ll turn me on or som-somethin’.” Doug snorts, laughing drunkenly.

Soon, other members of the club catch the rams feeling Doug’s body and even sneaking kisses on his cheek. None of the animals are opposed to same sex relationships, but copious amounts of public display of affection, like the rams are displaying, was quite against the rules. When Yax catches them, he approaches kindly.

“Yo… I hate to like, bring down the uproar, hah, but this is a place of, like, calmness and zen, y’know?” he sweeps his hair out of his eyes, “So, like, if you could tone down the fire, that’d be super.”

The herd ignore the warning, laughing drunkenly as the romp becomes a little louder and harsher. The water from the koi pond splashes Yax in the face, and though he still smiles, he shakes his head, “Alright, well… hate to do it, man, but we gotta like, get some authorities involved.”

 

Judy Hopps, the first “prey” to have ever joined the police force, arrives at the scene. She follows Yax to the back area where the sheep are causing the issues. Right away when Judy steps onto the crisp, clean grass, a small, fluffy hamster approaches her.

“Officer! Oh, thank goodness… these three rams in the koi pond, they’re fighting, or something!” the hamster panics, “Aggh, please get them outta here… or, or something!”

“Don’t you worry,” Judy smiles, “Carry on with your activities, sir… I’ll take it from here.” she says, walking away from the hamster, who pads off to join the rest of the club members, inside, away from the yard completely to allow the cop to take care of the scene.

Judy approaches the koi pond and realizes who she sees – Woolter, Jesse, and Doug. “Wait… _you_ three are causing this trouble?”

“Who ordered the… the stripper?” Doug hiccups, “Back off, lady! There’s only one gorgeous…n-ness here… in this party!”

“Oh, gosh… well…” Judy says inhaling as she scribbles in her notepad, “Public intoxication, public displays of sexual affection – I can’t believe I’m saying _that!_ Uh, disrespecting an officer and… disturbance of the peace… I’m going to have to take you guys into custody.”

“Custody?” Woolter asks, slurring and drunk, “C-c’mon… it’s my birthday!”

“Sorry, Woolter… gotta take you in. The law’s the law, I didn’t make the rules.” Judy says, preparing her handcuffs.

“The law… of… of this party, lady, is… to party!” Jesse says, standing up from the koi pond, his wool dripping and sopping wet. With a quick, harsh shake, his wool becomes dry, fluffy, and cleaner than earlier. “So c’mon! You’re in a cop uniform, how’s about a little roleplaying?”

Judy furrows her brow and stands her ears straight up, “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to…”

“To give ya a big ol’ kiss?” Jesse says, hobbling toward Judy and wrapping his arms around her, planting a kiss on her soft, bunny lips.

She immediately pushes him away, “That’s it! Get in the car or I’ll have to call for backup! Cooperate with me and there won’t be trouble!”

“Ooh, she’s playing rough!” Doug says, emerging from the pond with Woolter. They both shake free of water as Jesse did, soon approaching Judy. Doug chuckles, “I wanna play cops and robbers… I’ll be the evil, ba-a-a-a-ad robber!” he laughs, drunkenly making his way over to Judy.

“Back off… I’m warning you!” Judy says, trying to stay firm, reaching in her pocket for her ‘Fox Away’, she figures if the damage on foxes is bad, imagine it on weak, wooly rams.

Jesse clings to Judy from behind, knocking the spray out of her pocket. He chuckles in her ear, “Cute little bunny, that uniform looks a little tight!”

“Let’s help her get outta that… that stripper costume!” Woolter slurs, giggling with his friends.

“No! I’m a _real_ police officer! You’re drunk! Woolter! Listen to me! I’m… mmgh!” Judy is silenced by a deep, wet kiss on the mouth by Woolter himself. As he’s clinging to her, kissing her deeply, Jesse and Doug are on opposing sides of Judy, helping to remove her uniform. Judy struggled in the kiss to get free, but the rams are far too strong.

Judy had never been kissed like this before. Something about it, though being against her will, was invigorating. With the feel of Woolter’s tongue dancing around in her mouth with hers, she can’t help but feel her limbs fall a bit weak, almost as if she were… enjoying it. _There’s no way… this is wrong! But… this feeling… why does this feel so nice? I… don’t like Woolter that way, do I?_ Judy closes her eyes, allowing herself to become lost in this strange new feeling. This feeling of passion and lust.

Judy’s uniform is tossed into the koi pond and Jesse manages to spare her handcuffs. Judy’s body is warm and her fur fluffs up in such a way that Doug just can’t resist feeling her, running his hands all over her back and belly, leading her to a flagpole in the corner of the yard. Backing her against the pole, the rams gather around her, kissing on her and feeling her body, listening to her soft little moans of strange, confused pleasure.

Judy can feel her arms being placed behind her back. Jesse’s managed to handcuff her to the pole, but she doesn’t seem to care. She wants more of this feeling to take over her. She hadn’t felt this type of rush since the day she became a real police officer, the day she solved her first case. She has a passion for what she does, but it also seems that she has a passion for being dominated.

 

Woolter and Doug slur drunken incoherencies while moving Judy’s legs apart. Judy’s heart beats so loudly she can hear it in her head, and over her panting, she can’t quite make out what anyone is saying. Everything is moving rather quickly and suddenly, she begins to pant and look a bit weary. Jesse brings a cup to her lips and she drinks out of blind instinct, tasting the cool, refreshing, yet zingy saké take over her tongue. Jesse gives her another as Doug begins to play a bit with Judy’s feet, giggling at their length, but soon feeling up her legs.

“Guys… I… I feel… funny…” Judy moans. The overwhelming feeling of the sensual pampering plus the tipsiness of saké are settling in. She begins to feel more comfortable as the rams take their turns kissing her and feeling her soft, fluffy body. “I’m… I gotta… get… going… and, um… we can’t, um…” Judy’s vision blurs ever slightly, but not before she feels an intense shock of pleasure wave over her.

Doug is between Judy’s thighs, licking harshly at her pussy, moaning hungrily as Woolter and Jesse watch, cheering on their lucky friend. Judy can’t help but squirm, moaning in pleasure as her pussy is stimulated with Doug’s warm, wet tongue. Her hips buck slightly as she groans in bliss, her drunken body only wanting more.

“Aagh, yes…” Judy moans, “What _is_ this… you’re… doing?”

“What’s it feel like, Bunny?” Jesse giggles drunkenly, “He’s eatin’ ya out! Ya like it, don’t ya?”

“Agh… God, yes… _yes!”_ Judy moans, attempting to move her arms, but they remain cuffed behind her.

Jesse headbutts Doug a bit until he’s out of the way, getting himself a taste of the action. He drags his tongue slowly up and over Judy’s slit, her soft fur becoming more dampened with each lick. He spreads her folds open, licking firmly against her clitoris, only making her squirm harder and moan louder.

Woolter smirks, uncuffing only one of Judy’s wrists so her arms are free. He lifts her with ease and sits in her spot, allowing for Judy to sit on his lap. Jesse soon continues licking her pussy as Woolter lines his hard, thick, ten-inch cock up with Judy’s asshole. He slowly presses himself into her, feeling her tight walls hug around his cock tightly.

Judy winces and yelps in pain as Woolter’s dry cock enters her, but with Jesse massaging and licking her clit, the pain is quickly forgotten. Her tipsy rendezvous with the rams is nearly too overwhelming, but Judy can’t stop moaning and begging for more.

“Yeah… oh, God… this… this is… aagh!” Judy moans, grabbing the back of Jesse’s head with the hand with the cuff still attached. Soon, she feels something hard and fleshy jab her in the cheek.

Doug stands next to her with his thick cock exposed and dripping, “Open up, little Bun-Bun. Hehe! It’s a carrot-creamsicle,” he jokes, his mind still intoxicated with saké.

Judy opens her mouth to moan, but instead she’s silenced with Doug’s large, aching cock. As Jesse licks her even harder, he begins to stroke himself, slurping loudly and searching vigorously for more of Judy’s juices with his tongue. Woolter thrusts into her ass at a steady pace, moaning and groaning in delight as the four all begin to breathe heavier. In synch, the four can’t stop cooing, moaning, and pleasing each other. The saké settles in, making itself rather well-known in the minds of the mammals, controlling them, and even more obviously, making them lose what control they once had.

 

Judy runs her tongue over Doug’s cock, tasting his seed as it slowly oozes from his tip. It’s not exactly carrot juice, but an entirely different flavor that she’s quickly come to love. Judy moans as she bobs her head faster on Doug’s cock, grinding her hips against Jesse’s licking and arching her back as Woolter thrusts harder, moaning sensually in Judy’s ear.

“Aagh, God! Yeah… suck it harder… I’m gonna cum!” Doug moans, slurring as he holds up Judy’s ears, thrusting into her mouth to help her suck harder.

Judy moans over his massive cock, feeling Woolter’s length fill her from behind. She can feel it pulsating inside her, feeling like it could reach all the way into her stomach. The sensation is amazing and she doesn’t quite want it to end.

“Aagh, I’m cumming!” Doug announces, shooting his load harshly into Judy’s mouth, making her gag a bit at first, but soon she becomes more comfortable, swallowing little bits of his seed at a time. She sits back upright as Woolter begins to thrust even faster, licking the cum off her lips.

Judy can feel her pussy throbbing under Jesse’s tongue. The feeling of absolute pleasure creeps over her as she suddenly has the urge to take deeper, harder breaths. Her body begins to spasm as she moans louder, begging for Jesse to lick faster.

“Yeah, right there!” Judy moans, “Oh, yes… I’m… I’m gonna… Oh, God! I’m…aa-aagh!” Judy moans as her clit begins to throb intensely. Her juices flow slowly and delicately over Jesse’s tongue, and the moment he tastes her, he can’t hold back. With a loud, drunken grunt, his cums all over the grass, bleating in pleasure as he pants, looking up at Judy, whose eyes are closed.

Judy’s slightly-cum-stained lips are parted, releasing moans of pure pleasure as Woolter slides his hands up from her hips to her chest, gently caressing her body from her chest to her belly, over and over again while thrusting into her ass.

“I’m gonna cum right into your asshole,” he whispers, “I’m gonna cum…”

“Yes… agh, please… please!” Judy begs, slurring as she moans. The feeling of drunkenness and the orgasm still tingling through her body build so much more intensely. She begins to feel rather heavy and sleepy. Soon, she feels a rush of warmth and throbbing in her anus. Woolter’s cum slowly slips out of her ass and all over his shaft. His cock pulsates as he slowly lifts Judy off, attempting to place her on her knees. Instead of balancing herself, Judy carelessly falls over, panting hard and moaning, grumbling drunken words the rams can’t understand.

 

Judy wakes up with an odd taste in her mouth. Alcohol. _I don’t drink… what’s happened?_ “Oh, God… the rams! They’re gone?!” Judy panics, standing up and looking around. Looking down at herself, she realizes she’s nude, and not only that, but the fur of her backside and tail are covered in drying cum. “This… no way… this isn’t… oh… my gosh… okay… calm down, Hopps.”

Looking down at her uniform floating in the koi pond, she quickly fishes it out and squeezes out what water she can. Slipping on her wet clothes, she grabs her can of Fox Away, pockets it, and returns to where she woke up.

Dripping wet, Judy looks on the ground for any clue as to where the rams took off to. Seeing the patch of grass where Jesse had cum, she can see a hoof mark and a small streak leading west. Looking in that direction, she can see some patches of wool stuck to a fence, indicating they may have climbed over.

“No time to sit and panic, Hopps,” Judy coaches herself, “Worry later, work now! Those rams are in big, _big_ trouble!”

Paying no mind to her inner panic and the fact that she can’t remember why she woke up completely naked, she runs out of the club and into her car, following what appears to be urine trails, fallen wool, and even any hoof prints to find her runaway culprits.

 

Judy follows all the clues until she manages to find the rams, drunk and hanging on each other, asleep in front of the city hall. Judy gets out of her car, cuffs the rams, and calls for backup to put them behind bars. As she stands proudly, having done her job as well as possible, she can’t help but think in the back of her mind that whatever happened to make her pass out nude… it had to have been pretty intense. With her hands on her hips, she realizes something odd. She lifts her right arm and sees that a pair of handcuffs is attached to her, locked around her wrist. The very first thought is that maybe she first cuffed herself to one of the rams in order to keep them near her upon their arrest, but then… how would he have escaped?

_Well, at least I didn’t do anything stupid… wait… where’s my handcuff keys? I just… oh, God. N-no way. It… I didn’t… did I? No way… I… must have… liked it!_


End file.
